1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless receiver, more particularly to a current-mode wireless receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wireless receiver can be classified into two categories, specifically, a voltage-mode wireless receiver and a hybrid wireless receiver having components that transmit voltage-mode signals and other components that transmit current-mode signals.
In the case of the voltage-mode wireless receiver, since a relatively high supply voltage must be provided to avoid clipping of the output signal, the power consumption of the voltage-mode wireless receiving system is high. Moreover, when a high gain is required, a number of transistors connected in series are employed to realize a voltage-mode amplifier, thereby resulting in reduction of linearity of the output signal and generation of low frequency noise.
In the case of the hybrid wireless receiving system, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,415,260B2, and United States Patent Application Publication Nos. 20030087624A1 and 20080238496A1, non-linear component of the output signal is generated as the current-mode and voltage-mode signals are transmitted among the various components. Further, a relatively high supply voltage is also required for the voltage-mode signal transmission.
However, with the progress of manufacturing techniques and the demand for lower power consumption, the design trend of electronic devices (especially portable electronic devices) is toward a lower supply voltage. The aforementioned receivers are not suitable for operation under a low supply voltage